Green Hill Zone
The Green Hill Zone, somtimes more generally referred to as simply Mobius, is the Nintega gameworld that serves as the digital home of Sonic the Hedgehog and his related characters. It has been vital in all of the adventures of Miles Spectre and is also the first game world visited by many Nexus users, including Nate Valdez and Ray Storm. Fictional History The Green Hill Zone is an area within the fictional world known as Mobius. This world in its entirety was created by Eddie Naka to serve as a home for the characters in his Sonic the Hedgehog series. After Fiona Braddock caused a glitch in the Nexus while trying to alter it's programming, Miles Spectre was pulled into the video game world and this was the second world he visited. In the Green Hill Zone, he took on the form of Sonic the Hedgehog and was forced to do battle with his own dark side, personified in digital form by Shadow the Hedgehog. Victorious, Miles escaped the Green Hill Zone and was pulled out of the game world soon after by Fiona. Miles never knew what caused or ended this adventure. It wasn't until his interactions with Nate Valdez, that things began to be explained. After being pulled back into the game world with his friends, Miles learned that he was one of many chosen to save the Nintega game worlds from a malicious virus. The first world they were sent to protect was the Green Hill Zone. Miles and his friends Elias, Nate, and Julie found GHZ to be under attack by a group of soldiers, under the employ of Macrohard Developers, a game company that rivaled Nintega. Here they teamed up with Ray Storm and Fiona Braddock to stop the soldiers from destroying the level. However, the Soldier Commander survived long enough to activate the Nexus Void which consumed Miles and Fiona. He was also able to mortally wound Ray before being consumed by the void himself. Ray's final moments were in the Green Hill Zone and he used them to send Elias, Nate, and Julie to save other game worlds. Upon Ray's death, the remaining friends parted ways for other Nintega worlds and the Green Hill Zone was consumed by the void. Following the end of the Nexus War and the merger between Nintega and Macrohard, Eddie Naka rebuilt the code for the game level, bringing it back into existence. But the lives that had expired for its protection had already been lost . . . Production Notes *In all three films, the location of the Green Hill Zone set was the Shrub Oak park in Westchester, NY. :*In PEH3, portions of GHZ were also shot at the Croton Dam, also located in Westchester, NY. *Green Hill Zone is 1 of only 2 locations to appear in all three films, and of these 2 is the only location to use the same set throughout the series. :*The other location is Eli's Apartment. Category:Locations